


You are my Sunshine

by StormBlue



Series: Hollow Hearts [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: What was broken can not be remake. Forgiveness can be granted, but a price must be paid.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Hallow Hearts. Vermilion returns to the Bloodravens prepared to die, but Brel is the better man. Warning for a toxic relationship.

“I’m s-so sorry.” 

Brel sat frozen in place, watching with something like horror as the mask cracked wide open. It could been seen, visible as fresh tears rolling down Vermillion’s sallow cheeks. Anguish was not quiet nor lovely. This was the outpouring of emotions long ignored and abused, covered up and painted over until only the falsehood remained. But not now.

You are my sunshine…

Crackling softly from Brel’s vox, the chime went on. The melody, the song itself was so old not even Him on Earth would have remembered it. Certainly Brel didn’t, but he had been playing it simply out of habit. To fill the awkward silence that had reigned between him and Vermillion for the past hour. He now saw his mistake.

My only sunshine…

“It’s all my fault!” Vermillion wailed as the techmarine attempted to get close and offer some comfort. “I should have died, Brel! I should have killed myself for what I did to you. What I’m still doing to you!”

Oh, Vermillion’s lucid moments were so few and far between that when they did happen, it struck hard. Brel was at a lose for words, the code itching and scratching as his stress levels spiked. 

“I should end it.” Suddenly the other Bloodraven was calm. Tears still stained his face and he looked sicker than ever, but there was a grim finality. A sort of tainted peace that came knowing what had to be done despite the consequences.

“No.” The older marine barked quietly, surging forth to physically shove Vermillion against the wall. A sound of metal against stone. Of ceramite grinding against ceramite. Lover against lover.

“Please, Brel, please! I-I saw the way the others reacted. You’ve found other lovers. They don’t want me and you don’t need me. And I…I can’t live with this guilt.” 

“Stop!” The techmarine did not falter even as a wetness he could only identify as his own tears drew a hazy sheen over his vision. “Stop, please…don’t die on me again. 

You make me happy when skies are grey…

“But it would be worth it.” The mask began to appear again. That desperate, grasping smile and those eyes. Too wide and too empty. “I’ll never bother you again. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy!” Brel snarl, pressing Vermillion into the rock wall until the surface started to crack. The other gasped, hurting now, struggling. 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you…

Brel shook, gradually backing away. He could see the fear in the other’s gaze now. The weakness. The cursed, haunted look…he would be slipping away again soon. Back into a broken, cavernous lie. 

Please don't take my sunshine away…

Brel began to sob.


End file.
